Bill: The Triangle with a Plan
by Books 4 This Girl 1234
Summary: All Dipper wants in life is some excitement. Yet, not as much excitement that the demon Bill gives his pine tree.


_**Hello Everyone, I know I said I would post stuff on friday. Yet, I really wanted to post this early! It's a request for a friend. I hope she enjoys it.**_

 ** _Anyway, Please ignore grammar and blah blah blah._**

 ** _I don't own the Gravity Falls Fandom._**

 ** _Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One (Part 1)_**

 ** _Topic of the Day_**

 ** _Dipper was rather annoyed. He had just turned eighteen, graduating from high school with top scores. Of course that was no surprise to Dipper with his smartass self. Graduating from high school wasn't really an accomplishment to him. It was just another obstacle to easily surpass._**

 ** _After graduating, Dipper and Mabel moved back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The two wanted to visit the mystery shack for the summer, before starting college in some unknown area._**

 ** _Grunkle Stan was happy about them staying for one more summer before heading off with their lives. Maybe he was happy about getting free labor. Honestly, that's what Dipper thought of Grunkle Stan._**

 ** _Yet, Dipper was excited to hang out with the journal's author. Ford Pines would be able to help Dipper with any questions that he had. Dipper would be able to get a personal understanding of the journals by the writer himself! Dipper believed that this would be the best summer ever because of his chance to know Ford Pines! If he only knew how wrong he was._**

"MABEL! WHERE'S MY HAT!?" Dipper screams as he searches around the room that the Pines siblings share together. Dipper's hat is obviously missing, if you couldn't tell.

"Dipping Sauce! I don't know where your hat is!" Mabel shouts back. Mabel's presence clanged in the kitchen, cooking her special "glitter omelets".

Dipper sighs and stops searching for his poor hat. He stomps down the stairs mumbling sour curses. He walks into the kitchen and looks at Mabel.

She hasn't changed much over the years. She still wears her ridiculous sweaters and multi-color headbands. However, she's taller than before. Her body changed because of puberty. Growing into womanhood. She 's built like a brick house because of her height. Strong, sturdy, and still clumsy like a fool.

Dipper smiles at those thoughts. Change is unavoidable. Even Dipper has gone through some weird body changes. He's taller as well, yet not as tall as Mabel though. Only by a inch, guys! Also his hair was a little long, long enough to grab and yank. His face rather thin and doesn't have a pinch of baby fat. Yet, he's still lanky and child-like. He didn't get the six pack every guy wants at eighteen. Not that Dipper cares, he believes in the saying "Mind over Body."

"Mabel, I do believe omelets are suppose to be yellow, not pink." Dipper says smartly. Looking down at Mabel's omelet, the omelet shines a bright pink with sparkles scattered everywhere.

Dipper looks as Mabel says "That's nonsense Dipper, omelets bring happiness. Happiness is the color pink, so the omelets are suppose to be pink!" She quickly finishes the omelets and starts to make plates for everyone.

"I feel myself dying of food coloring now." Dipper thinks to himself. Dipper swiftly moves to the kitchen's table and parks in his chair.

"Whatever, Dipper!" Mabel says softly as she places a plate with a omelet in front of Dipper.

"Dipper, stop making comments on your sister's cooking. Mabel, for the love of god, can the omelets not be pink next time!" a voice says with a low tone.

"Grunkle Stan!" the two siblings shout as they run to hug the older man.

"Jeez kids, you guys are acting like I've just came back from the dead."

The man looks sleepy, with bags under his eyes. His pajamas hanging sloppily on his chest. His age is showing in more ways than one.

"I know Grunkle Stan! We just wanna show we love you, silly!" Mabel says with a smile.

She quickly runs to grab a plate for Grunkle Stan, as the two males sit at the table.

Mabel returns with Grunkle Stan's plate and one plate for herself. She sits down and hands Grunkle Stan his plate.

The family begins to chow down, their's topics vary from dancing gnomes to next summer.

A normal morning for the Pines family.

Somehow, the topic change to Bill. The demon who mess with anyone he sees. They start to ask each other what would they tell a person who comes into contact with the demon.

"So, what would be your advice for anyone who comes in contact with Bill?" Dipper asks Mabel, curious to hear her response.

Mabel looks straight into Dipper's eyes and says with a serious voice:

"Don't fuck the illuminati Dorito."

Everyone at the table looks at Mabel with confusion, but it quickly turns into laughter.

"I must comment on your advice, that it's a rather rude thing to say." a voice says from behind.

The family lets out a gasp and turns to see….

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it, Bae!**

 **Please comment!**


End file.
